Finding Love Again
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: Charles Carson is a very kind doctor who lost his wife. Elsie Hughes is a very kind teacher who lost her husband. They meet in a park one morning and fall in love with each other. Will they be able to accept that new love or will they be afraid of love again and end up alone? A modern story about our Chelsie couple.
1. Falling in love

Chapter 1: Falling in love

**A/N: My new modern story of Charles and Elsie. I warn you that it is a little sad in the beginning. I wanted to write a modern story for them as I had a few dreams with that idea, so I decided to make it a story. I will tell you only the main basic things about this story. We are in the year 2013. Elsie is 40 years old and Charles is 44 years old. The rest as you read the story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Any situation or character that appears in the drama isn't mine. **

She was sitting in one of the front tables that the cafeteria of the park had. She was reading one of the books that she had bought recently and every couple of minutes checking on her four years old daughter, her Elisabeth, who was playing happily with the other children. As she was holding the book in her left, her right hand was resting on her large baby bump. She was eight months pregnant and couldn't wait the moment she would hold her baby in her arms. Although, she was a little worried about Elisabeth's reaction after being four years an only child but she would give them all her love.

She had read already eighty pages of the book when she finally decided to close it and put it in her bag. She was sitting there drinking her orange juice, as she didn't want to drink coffee when she was pregnant and watching her daughter playing. She stood up to go to Elisabeth when she saw her falling down but a wave of dizziness overtook her and put her hand on the table to steady herself. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm and turned startled around. She saw a very tall and handsome man looking at her with concern written on his face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to startle you but I noticed that you didn't feel very well.", he chuckled at her confused and questioning look. "I am a doctor and I always notice when a person isn't feeling very well.", he was lost in the blue sea of her eyes. He was feeling something that he hadn't felt never before. His heart was racing and he had a strange feeling in his stomach. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm doctor Charles Carson.", he said as he extended his free hand towards her.

Elsie was lost in his eyes as she was feeling something that she hadn't felt before, not even when she had met her husband. Hearing him introducing himself brought back to the reality and noticed his extended hand. "I'm sorry. I'm Elsie Burns.", she extended her hand as well to shake it.

"Are you feeling better now, Mrs. Burns?", he asked a little disappointed when he noticed her baby bump.

"Yes, doctor Carson. Just a wave of dizziness overtook me as I stood up so quickly.", she was lost again in his eyes and in his voice as she was thinking that it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. She was brought back in reality when she felt a tug at her dress and looked down to see her daughter with teary eyes. "Oh my God! What happened, sweetheart?", she leaned forward to wipe the girl's eyes with her thumbs. Elisabeth looked at her mother and then showed her, her right knee that was bleeding. "Oh my sweetie!", Elsie picked up the bag that she had next to her in search of something to clear her daughter's injury but couldn't find anything.

"Allow me to clean her injury, Mrs. Burns. I have my medical bag here and I have all the supplies for that.", he said to her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you very much, doctor Carson.", Elsie smiled back at him and sat carefully back down at the seat she was occupying before and helped her daughter to sit in the chair next to hers.

Charles returned to the table with his medical bag in hand and kneeled down in front of the girl. "Alright, sweetie. This will wince a little but it will clean your injury.", he smiled at her and tried to make her forget about it so it wouldn't hurt so much. After a few minutes the injury was cleaned up and a small bandage was on top. "All done, my darling. You can go and play now if you want.", he said with a smile while picking up his things.

Elisabeth looked at her mother with a pleading expression. "You can go and play but only for a while.", she couldn't help but laugh a little as her girl kissed her on the cheek and left to join the other children. "Thank you so much for what you did, doctor Carson.", she offered him a thankful smile. "Please take a seat, if you have the time of course.", she offered him.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Burns. You must call me Charles, though. I feel old when they call me doctor Carson.", he said and laughed.

"Then you must call me Elsie. It's a little painful for me to call me Mrs. Burns.", she had a sad smile on her face. "I lost my husband on a car accident five months ago.", she explained seeing his questioning look.

"I'm so sorry, Elsie. I didn't think of that.", he said and silently cursed himself for that.

"No need to apologize. It was difficult in the beginning but I have my daughter and soon I will have my baby.", she caressed her baby bump and smiled when she felt the baby kicking her. "Are you married, Charles? Do you have any children?", she asked as she felt herself curious to learn about him.

Charles face saddened at his question. "I lost my wife six years ago from cancer. She couldn't have kids, something that always troubled her as we wanted a child. We had decided to adopt but she got sick and died. I only have my work since her death.", he looked at the children playing and smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Charles. I shouldn't have asked.", she silently cursed herself for asking him.

"No need to apologize. I know how difficult it is to lose someone you love very much but I have my work that keeps me going and I want to do anything I can to save people.", he offered her a smile.

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm so glad that I have my daughter, otherwise I would have gone mad.", she smiled back at him and looked at her watch. "Oh dear. I must go back before my sister starts calling me worried.", she tried to stand up but it was a little difficult. Charles helped her to stand up. "Thank you, Charles!", she smiled as she straightened her clothes. "Elisabeth! We are leaving!", she called out at her daughter.

"Here, take my card. I would be glad if you called me again to go for a coffee or to accompany you and Elisabeth to the park.", he handed her his card with a smile.

She took it gladly and was about to say something when Elisabeth showed up next to her mother. "Come on, love.", she helped her daughter sit in the pram and looked once more at Charles. "Thank you for everything, Charles!", she left with a smile on her face.

**/-00-/**

Beryl Patmore had noticed since that day the smile her sister had on her face. Sometimes she was so distracted and lost in her thoughts that Beryl had to shake her a bit in order to bring her back to the real world. She had noticed that something had changed her sister, she was smiling and laughing more since Joe died five months ago. Three days after Elsie and Charles met for the first time, Beryl had accepted to look after her niece for the morning as her sister had to go to the doctor for her monthly check up. As she was playing with the little girl she noticed the small injury on her knee. "Elisabeth, what happened?", she asked her worried.

"I fell and hurt my knee when mum took me to the park to play. Doctor Carson was very nice and took care of it.", the girl said with a smile on her face.

"Doctor Carson?", Beryl asked her niece very curious as she hadn't heard that name before.

"A very tall man that was there when I run to mum to tell her about my knee.", she informed her aunt and went to play with her toys on the carpet in the middle of the living room.

Beryl started to understand that smile her sister had since that day three days ago. It seemed that her little sister met a very nice man, who is a doctor and was charmed by him. She wanted to speak with her about that matter, of getting married again as she had a four years old daughter and soon a baby that they would need a father in their life. She was very happy about her sister, although she wanted to meet that man to see if he was the right man for her sister.

Beryl didn't bother Elsie about doctor Carson since her niece told her about him as she didn't want to pressure her. That smile was always in Elsie's face and whenever she thought of him that smile would widen even more. Three days later she was sitting in her desk holding in her hands his card. She couldn't decide if she should call him or not. After a while she decided to call him, so she picked up her phone and called him. "Charles? It's me, Elsie.", she said as he answered her call.

"Elsie! It's so good to hear from you. How are you feeling?", he was concerned about her and it was obvious in his voice.

"Much better, thank you. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow morning.", she hesitated for a moment but she had made her decision now. "I will take Elisabeth to the park to play and I was wondering if you would like to come with us.", she finally said to him.

"I would like that very much, Elsie.", the smile on his wife was reaching his ears. "What time you would like to meet at the park?", he asked her with eagerness as he wanted so much to see her again.

"Around ten, it's alright?", she asked as she looked at her watch on her desk.

"Perfect. So, see you tomorrow at ten at the park. Have a nice day, Elsie.", he wanted to say something more but it was very soon.

"Have a nice day, Charles.", she ended the call, put her phone on the desk and sighed. She was feeling as she was a teenager and arranging a date with a boy she liked. Although, she wasn't a teenager. She was a woman forty years old with a four year old daughter and eight months pregnant and very attractive to a man. She smiled as she left her office to go and take her daughter in order to go downstairs to her sister for a cup of tea.

**Please review! I would like to know what you think of this! Should I stop it right here or should I continue this? Waiting for your thoughts, ideas and opinions. **


	2. Taking care of you

Chapter 2: Taking care of you

**A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm glad that you like this story as I'm not very sure about it. In the previous chapter Elsie and Charles met each other for the first time as both had lost their spouse. What life keeps in story for them? Will they end up together as a happy family? Will they end up alone continuing their lives? These questions will be answered in this story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Any situation or character that appears in the drama, isn't mine.**

Beryl had noticed that something had changed her sister for the last month. She had noticed how she was smiling like a young woman in love, how she couldn't focus on anything some times. She was suspecting that her sister had fallen in love with that doctor and she was very happy for her. She had been very sad when Joe had died in that accident. It would be good for her to get married again and it would be for the two children to have a father even if that father isn't the biological one. She had been afraid for her sister but she continued her life because of her daughter and the baby that was growing up inside of her.

It was nearing the day the baby would arrive in the world and Elsie was very excited about that. She wanted so much this child because it was something that her husband left her with his death. They had been so happy about having another child. They had been married for twelve years when Elsie discovered that she was pregnant with their Elisabeth. They had been trying all those years to have a child but she hadn't managed to get pregnant. They simply decided to stop trying and focus on their life together. They had discussed the adoption of a child but somehow they didn't go through this. Deep inside they knew that they would have only a child of their own, otherwise they would just stay the two of them together until they were very old. It had been a surprise for them when they had gone to the doctor thinking that she had some short of flu and turned out to be a pregnancy.

She had problems with her heart since she was born, so the doctor had told her that her pregnancy would be difficult because of her health and she needed to take it very easy. Joe made everything in his power so his wife would rest and have everything she needed. The only that mattered to him was his wife and their baby that was growing inside of her. They were so relieved when their daughter was born healthy and alive. Elsie had a little problem with her heart during the labor but she was fine in the end. They wanted another child but decided to wait for it to happen as it happened with Elisabeth. Joe in fact was afraid of a second pregnancy because of her health problems and her age that wasn't helping very much. He had been very happy when Elsie informed him that they were going to be parents for a second time on their sixteenth anniversary. Although, it didn't last as almost two weeks later they had that accident where Joe died while Elsie and the baby survived.

Now here she was at the park, sitting with a man she was very attractive to and watching her daughter playing with the other children while she was rubbing soothingly her large baby bump. She had to admit that she was bigger than she was with Elisabeth but she didn't care very much about that, only her baby to be born healthy and alive. Their hands were entwined on the table while they were smiling to each other and watching Elisabeth. Suddenly, Elsie let out a small cry as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and spine. "Elsie, are you feeling alright?", he was worried about her, especially since she had told him about her health problem.

"Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine.", she tried to reassure him as she felt another sharp pain. She didn't say anything as she didn't want to worry Charles but the pain was very, very strong. She was trying to hold back her cries when she let out a rather loud cry and felt something wet between her thighs. "Charles…", she gasped as the realization came to her. "The baby is coming.", she informed him as she was taking deep breaths.

"What?", his eyes were wide. "Oh my God! Alright, don't worry.", he quickly paid the waiter and picked up their things. "Elisabeth!", he shouted. "We are leaving.", he said as he helped her to stand up and put his arms around her waist to support her. Seeing Elisabeth running towards them and looking worried at her mother, he took a deep breath. "We have to take mommy to the hospital, darling.", they started walking towards the car.

Charles had noticed the worried face and the tears Elisabeth was letting fall. He could see how scared the little girl was upon hearing her mother's cries of pain but he couldn't do anything as he was driving as fast as he could. He knew that he had to take her quickly to the hospital as she would need to have oxygen while giving birth to her child. After almost fifteen minutes they finally arrived at the hospital. He called for someone to come with a wheel chair and he took care of Elisabeth. The little was crying in his arms as they were sitting in the waiting room. In the meanwhile of all this he had called Beryl to inform her about Elsie.

Two hours had passed and they still didn't have news about Elsie and the baby. Charles was worried that something was wrong with them but stayed strong for the little girl that was in his arms. As he was humming softly to her he noticed the doctor coming towards him. He quickly stood up taking the girl with him. "Isobel. How is she?", he asked her. He had been relieved to know that Elsie had Isobel as her doctor, as he was friends with her for years.

Isobel took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Everything is fine, Charles.", she looked down at the worried face of the little girl. "Don't worry, sweetie. Your mommy is fine. You have a baby brother and a baby sister.", she informed her and smiled as her face lightened up.

"What?", Charles was obviously surprised. "Twins?", he was shocked if not only surprised. "She didn't say anything to me…", he turned to look at Beryl who was as shocked and surprised as he. "or to Beryl.", he was a little confused as well.

"That's because she didn't know it either until today. I knew that she was pregnant with twins but I had noticed that one of the babies looked a little smaller and weaker so I decided to not say anything until the day of the birth. The babies arrived healthy in the world and she was very surprised but very happy to have two children.", she explained to them.

"When can we see her?", Beryl asked her as she knew that her niece would probably want to see her mother to be completely convinced that she was alright.

"I will call you when you can see her so that you can meet the babies as well.", she left with a smile on her face.

Charles gave his attention to Elisabeth while he was imagining his life if he and Elsie would get married in the end. He would be the father of her children but he would never be the replacement of Joe. They would tell them about their biological father but he would be very happy to have a family. He would like very much to have a child with Elsie but that could wait for now. Elisabeth was jumped up and down when Isobel told them that they could see Elsie and the babies. Charles helped the girl to sit on the bed next to her mother who was holding the babies. She was really amazed with them and in the end she placed a soft kiss on their foreheads. "I'm so proud of you, love.", he said and kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled at him and handed him the baby boy. It was the first time that he was holding a baby and felt like he was the father of the baby but he knew very well that he couldn't be the real father. Elsie had noticed his sad expression and knew what he was thinking as he watched the baby in his arms. "Seems that you already love your son, love.", she smiled when he looked at her very surprised. "We may have met each other a month ago but I know that you are the love of my life, Charles. I love Joe very much but it's different because I'm _in _love with you.", she smiled once more when the baby girl in her arms started fussing. She opened quickly her night gown and let her new daughter to drink her milk.

He stood there watching the scene amazed. "I will be their father, Elsie but I will never try to replace their biological father.", he was very serious now as he wanted to make things clear with her.

"I know that, Charles. I will talk to them about their father but you will be the one that will be there for them when they are sick or when they want some advice or they just need their father. Joe will protect them from the heaven and you will protect them from here with your love.", she smiled but let out a small cry as the baby sucked a little hard her breast.

Beryl was watching the whole scene without saying anything and having a smile on her face. She knew that these two were meant to be together but didn't find each other from the beginning. She knew that it was going to be a little difficult for them and the children but their love will be much stronger from anything else. She kissed her sister, looked one more time at her new niece and nephew and left to return to her family. Charles fell asleep on the couch while the babies were asleep in their little cots and Elisabeth in her mother's arms. Elsie drifted off to sleep after smiling with her family. She knew that Charles was the love of her life but it was going to be a little difficult for them all and she needed more time before taking a step farther and marry him.

**Please, please, please review! I would like to know what you think of this chapter. I started working on a new modern story about Charles and Elsie but I will share it with you once I'm finished with 'Mr Carson shall we walk back together?', 'Upside Down' and 'What happens next?'. **

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Getting Used To

Chapter 3: Getting used to

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me as they encourage me with writing my stories as I'm not very well lately because of many things that are happening. In the previous chapter Elsie gave birth to twins and Charles was very happy to see her and the babies alive. What will happen now? Will they get married and have their family? Let's find out. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Any situation or character that appears in the drama, isn't mine.**

She was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery room holding her youngest daughter in her arms and rocking her to sleep. She had gone in the room immediately when she heard cries and found her little girl crying. She picked her up quickly to make her stop as she didn't want her cries to wake up her brother that was sleeping so peacefully. She didn't know what to do if her son would wake up as well as Charles wasn't at home. He had taken Elisabeth to go for a walk as the little girl wanted to get out of the house but her mother couldn't take her because of the babies.

Only four months had passed since the day the twins arrived alive and healthy in the world making their mother very happy. She was getting used to having two babies that wanted to eat, to have a bath and a change of nappy. She wasn't scared before giving birth to them because she just didn't know that she was having twins but now she was scared as she had to take care of the babies and her little Elisabeth. She knew very well that she was feeling a little pushed away because of the babies and she wanted to do something about that.

She was humming a song that her mother used to sing to her and Beryl when they were kids and rocking back and forth for her daughter to drift to sleep. Only a few minutes later the baby was soundly asleep in her mother's arms. Elsie slowly stood up from the chair and placed gently the baby in her cot. She checked on her son to see if he was alright and left the room leaving the door a bit open to hear them crying and sank in the sofa. She had to admit that she was feeling very tired as she had forgotten what was like to have a baby in the house and in her case was more difficult because she had two babies in the house. Soon she drifted off to sleep dreaming about her family that included Charles.

Charles was in the small office Elsie had in her house working on some papers that had to be done soon when he heard cries from the nursery room and saw her rushing inside. He knew that she was very tired and wanted a break, so he wanted to do something for her and him. He was interrupted by a little girl tugging his sleeve. As he turned his head he met two blue teary eyes looking at him sadly. "What's wrong, Bethy?", he used the name she liked to hear from him and picked her up in his arms.

"I want to go to the park to play but mummy can't go because of the babies.", she continued crying in his arms.

"Oh, Bethy.", he started rocking her back and forth while rubbing her back to sooth her. "It's the time the babies are sleeping. That's why mummy can't take you to play.", he heart sank as he continued to hear her sobs. "I will take you to the park and then we will go to see aunt Beryl. Alright, pet?", he chuckled upon seeing her face lightening. Only a few minutes later the two of them were walking straight to the park for Elisabeth to play.

He was a little worried about her when they returned home and found her sleeping soundly in the couch. At that moment he knew that his plan was perfect for her as she needed a break of all these very much and he was going to give her that. He sent Elisabeth to wash her hands while he picked up Elsie and placed her gently on the bed. He made sure that all three children were fed, clean and sleeping before joining her in the bed and drifting off to sleep after taking her in his arms.

**/-00-/**

Only two weeks later Elsie returned back to the school and started teaching again after making sure that her sister could look after the babies for a few hours in the mornings. Elsie hadn't been so worried about Elisabeth as she had started school a month ago. She remembered how excited she had been to start school and she would be in the same school her mother was teaching so Elsie could look after her.

Beryl had been more than happy to look after her niece and nephew for a few hours in the mornings as she had stopped working a few years ago because of a health problem she had. Beryl was twelve years older than Elsie but the two sisters always had a very good relationship as Beryl was the big sister and always there for Elsie. She had agreed happily with the plan Charles had made in order to give her sister a break from her daily life and the children. She was only waiting for Charles to tell her when he was going to do it.

Charles had gone to pick up Elisabeth from school as Elsie had to stay at the school because of some meetings they had. It was the perfect chance to put his plan in action. He took Elisabeth to Beryl and made sure that the three children were alright before leaving to prepare everything for when Elsie returned home.

She went to her house at 5 o'clock in the afternoon as she had a lot to do in the school for the following day. She was feeling already very tired and wanted nothing more than have a hot bath and lie down on her bed to rest. As she opened her house's door she could smell that something delicious had been cooked and a very light music could be heard. She put her things on the table next to her door and slowly walked to the dining room where she found the table perfectly made for two. She looked confused at Charles when she noticed him standing in the doorway with a wide smile. "What's going on, Charles?", she was a little confused. "Where are the children?", she started panicking but he put his hand up to silence her.

"You don't have to worry about anything, my love.", he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "The children are at your sister where they are going to spend the night. We will pick them up after a very nice lunch with your sister.", he kissed her once more. "We are going to eat the delicious food I cooked, which happens to be your favourite, we are going to have a nice hot bath and then I have a very nice surprise for you, my love.", he kissed her passionately and guided her to her chair at the table.

She had to admit that he was a fine chef and very romantic. She was feeling so lucky to have him in her life and she had to admit that she wanted a day free with him. They hadn't spent a day together alone, especially after the twins were born and she wanted to enjoy every second of it. After cleaning up everything he leaded her to the bathroom where he filled the tub while she undressed herself. Soon they were both inside the tub with the hot water that was very relaxing. He started kissing her all over her upper body until they decided that they had to move to their bed.

They helped each other to dry but stayed naked. He leaded her inside the bedroom all the while kissing her and soon they found themselves enjoying the pleasure of their lovemaking. The room was filled with the cries of their names as they found their release together. He moved to lie down next to her drawing her in his arms and kissing her neck. After some soft kiss they drifted off to sleep with wide smiles on their faces.

**Please, please, please review. I would like to know what you think of this chapter! Only two chapter to go as this story is small! I am working on another modern story that it will have at least fifteen chapters!**

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Happiest Days of Our Lives

Chapter 4: Happiest Days of Our Lives

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Alright, everyone this is the last chapter! I decided to write one long last chapter instead of having two last chapters! Will they end up together and happy with their lovely family? Let's find out! **

**Disclaimer: Any situation or character that appears in the drama, isn't mine. If I owned them Thomas wouldn't even exist in the drama.**

A few weeks ago Joe and Annabeth had their second birthday. Elsie had organized a small party for her children and had invited a few children so Elisabeth could play. Beryl had been there along with her husband James, her son Harold and her daughter Daisy to celebrate with them. They had a lovely evening as the adults enjoyed playing with the children. That night Charles had asked Beryl to speak with her alone for a few moments. He had told her that he was planning something and he wanted her help.

Elsie wasn't feeling very well the last few days so she decided to go to the school for a few hours and then go to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her. She had her suspicions but she wanted to be sure before telling everyone. It could be the flu that had her at this state the last days. She was worried when she felt dizzy while she was in the classroom with the kids. During the break she asked to leave so she could go to the doctor. She had her suspicions but she was worried that it could be something more serious.

Beryl had offered to look after the children for two days as Daisy and Harold wanted to spend time with their cousins and that would give them some free time to spend together. That gave them both a sigh of relief as Elsie wanted a day for herself to recover from whatever she had while Charles wanted to put his plan into action and he was going to do it so everything was ready for her when she would return from the school as she had told him that she would be a little late. Beryl knowing what he was planning for her sister was very happy for them and she was glad to spend time with the children.

**/-00-/**

He had just finished cooking her favourite. He had discovered that he had a talent in the kitchen since he went to live with Elsie. He enjoyed very much cooking for them as he felt that it was something from where he could show his love. He had made also her favourite dessert which couldn't go amiss from such an important day. He was wondering while his was making the table if she would remember what day it was today. He had put two candles in the middle of the table that he would lighten up later on. He smiled as he observed his work with the table. Elsie always teased him about how he liked some things to be perfect and an example was the table. He always wanted the plates, the glasses, the spoons, the knives, the forks in the right place and to be perfect at the final result.

After finishing with the dining room and the kitchen he went to finish with everything else. He wanted to finish everything before Elsie returned home and he was planning to find everything perfect. He checked that everything was alright before going to get dressed with something simple but elegant at the same time. He looked his watch on his hand when he finished getting dressed. He had a final errand to do outside the house and left quickly before she returned and find him home. He had planned everything in perfection and he was sure that they were going to spend a wonderful evening together without the children around.

Only a few minutes after he had left Elsie returned home and was very surprised with what she found. She placed her things in the closet next to the door and noticed the card on the table in front of her. She took it in her hands and read it. _'First surprise: Go to the bathroom.'_ , she smiled and just did what the card said. She was surprised once more when she opened the door to the bathroom. Six or eight little candles were lightened up in the bathroom while the bath tub was filled with water and soap and the whole room had the aroma of lavender and lemon, her favourite scents. She noticed another card placed behind a small candle and took it in her hands. _'I want you to have a very nice and relaxing bath.'_, she smiled widely while shaking her head.

She undressed herself quickly and stepped in the tub. As she sat down and lied back she felt how she began relaxing with the hot water in combination with the lavender and lemon. She sighed in relief as she felt all the tense of the day leaving her body and mind and leaving her relaxed. She remembered the cars and knew that he was planning something so she had to finish her bath and go to the bedroom to get dressed. She washed her hair as quickly as she could, stepped out of the tub and dried herself quickly. She walked towards her bedroom but stopped at her tracks upon reading the note that was on the closed double door. _'Not yet. Please go to the spare bedroom.'_, she was a little confused at that but she did as she read and went to the spare bedroom.

She entered the room and was surprised once more as she found clothes and shoes on the bed in front of her. She noticed a card on top of all and took it in her hands. _'Something elegant but simple at the same time. It's all for you.'_, she looked down at the wonderful red dress that was lying on the bed. She loved the dress immediately and decided to dry her hair first before wearing that beautiful dress. She was surprised when the dress was fitting like they had made it just for her. It hugged all the right places of her body and showed her beautiful cleavage and strong legs. She decided to wear her hair down with her beautiful curls, something that was his favourite and only did it in special occasions and she had understood that this was a special occasion.

She noticed one last card on her vanity where she was sitting to apply her make-up and put on her jewelry. _'Just go in the dining room.'_ She smiled at that and finished applying her make-up, rouge and the light red lipstick. She stood up from the vanity and looked one last time herself in the full-length mirror. She was very beautiful and looked years younger. Her hand went to her stomach that was a little bigger than usual and wondered if everything was going to be alright in the end. She left the spare room and walked to the dining room. She smiled widely as she saw him when she entered the room. "Madame!", he said as he held out the chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you!", she told him as she sat down and watched him taking the seat next to her.

He took her hand in his hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it with a smile. He was lost in her eyes as she smiled to him with so much love. He stood up to serve the food and was glad to see her smile when she noticed that it was her favourite. They enjoyed the delicious food and dessert and the wine that was one of her favourites as well. She hadn't drunk very much, though, as she didn't want to upset her stomach and ruin the lovely night. She smiled at him when she heard their favourite song playing and he walked towards her. "Miss Hughes, would you like to dance with me?", he held out his hand for her.

"It would be my pleasure, Mister Carson.", she put her hand in his own and stood up.

They started dancing in the rhythm of the song. He was so happy to have the love of his life in his arms and dancing together. She watched as he kneeled down in front of her when the song ended and they stopped dancing. He took out a small box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Elsie?", he asked with all his love and a huge smile on his face.

She had put her hands on her mouth upon seeing the most beautiful ring that she had owned until today. She didn't know what to say or how to react. After a few moments the first shock had gone and she looked at him with all her love. "Yes! Yes! It will my honor to become your wife, Charles!", she had tears in her eyes as he put the ring on her ring finger.

He stood up quickly and hugged her tightly to him. He kissed her passionately and only broke apart when they were both in need of air. "I love you, Elsie!", he kissed her once more.

"I love you too, Charles!", she returned his kiss but pulled away almost immediately. "Charles, there is something I need to tell you.", she looked in his eyes and then down at their hands.

He was getting worried now. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "What's the matter, Elsie?", he noticed the tears in her eyes and was more worried now.

"I went to see the doctor today as I wasn't feeling very well the last few days.", she saw the worry written all over his face. "We are going to have a baby, Charles.", she informed him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God! Elsie, you are making me the happiest man on earth.", he lifted her in the air as he kissed her passionately. He was feeling the happiest man on earth. He had asked her to marry him and she had accepted, plus they were going to have their own baby now. He loved very much her children but he wanted to have a baby of their own to give it his name as her three children had their father's name.

**/-00-/**

Elsie was standing in her bedroom in front of her full-length mirror admiring herself. It was her wedding day. She couldn't believe that she had found the love of her life and she was getting married. She loved Joe and they had three wonderful children together but Charles was the love of her life. They were getting married today and in five months they would be holding their baby in their arms. She placed her hand on her stomach that was beginning to grow with each day that passed.

She smiled when her sister appeared behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. The two sisters just stood there for a few moments in silence looking their reflections in the mirror. Beryl kissed her sister on the cheek. "You are very beautiful, Els!", she had a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you, Beryl!", she squeezed her sister's hand that was resting on top of hers on her stomach. "I can't believe that I'm getting married for a second time with the love of my life, I have three wonderful children and soon I will hold my baby in my arms.", she let the tears she was holding back since the morning to fall.

Beryl seeing her sister's tears turned her around to look at her. She put her arms around her sister and let her cry for a few moments. She wiped her eyes carefully with her thumbs. "Els, you deserve all this happiness. I remember how sad you were when you had been twelve years married and you haven't had a child but then Elisabeth came into our lives. You were so happy when you held your baby in your arms. That happiness was growing up when you got pregnant with the twins but you lost Joe. I know how much you loved Joe but he wasn't the love of your life. Charles is the love of your life. You never looked at Joe the way you look at him.", she placed her hand on top of Elsie's that was resting on her stomach. "You will get married today and soon you will hold your baby in your arms. This baby is the result of your love.", she wiped her sister's tears once more.

"Thank you so much, Beryl. You have always been there for me and I can't think my life without you. You are my big sister and I love you very much.", she hugged her tightly and then pulled apart. "We better leave now otherwise Charles will panic.", the two sisters laughed as they left the house and got in the car to go to the church.

They arrived at their house at two o'clock in the morning. They didn't have to worry about their children as they were going to stay with their aunt Beryl for a few days so their parents could spend their first day as a married couple alone. The moment they entered in the house Elsie took off her shoes as her feet were hurting. She started walking towards their bedroom when Charles grasped her hand and pulled her close to him. He kissed her passionately and hungrily as his hands traveled to her back and started working on the buttons of her wedding dress. Her hands traveled at the buttons of his jacket and at the buttons of his shirts.

He only pulled his hands away from her so his jacket and shirt could fall on the floor. He started kissing the skin that he was revealing as he slowly pulled the dress down of her shoulders. Once the wedding dress was around her as a white pool he picked her up in his arms and walked towards their bedroom without breaking their kiss. He placed her back on the floor when they arrived inside their bedroom. He stepped out of his shoes while he worked on her bra. Soon her bra, his belt, trousers and shocks were lying on the floor beside them. He walked them backwards towards the bed while kissing and nuzzling her neck. He only pulled back when she was lying on the bed. He started kissing his way from her lips to her breasts where he stopped and started kissing, sucking them until her nipples were hard. He kissed his way down to her stomach that was a little bigger now that she was four months pregnant. He pulled down slowly her panties and thrown them in the room. He helped get rid of his underwear that enjoyed the pool of clothes on the floor.

As he kissed her neck making sure to leave a mark there she could feel his arousal against her thigh and moaned in pleasure as a fire started burning inside her. He moved on top and slowly entered her in one long thrust. They had made love a thousand times before and one of them had resulted to the baby that was growing inside of her right now but this was the first time they would make love as an official married couple and it was going to be slow and gentle. He started moving against her in a steady slow rhythm and was glad to know that his was making her moan in pleasure. He was kissing her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, her breasts and her lips as they were moving in a slow steady rhythm.

Feeling that they were nearing their climax he started moving faster but not harder as he didn't want to hurt her now that she was pregnant with their child. "Oh yes… yes… Oh God yes… Oh Charles…", she was filling the room with her cries of pleasure as she was nearing her climax.

"Oh yes… Oh God Elsie… Yes Elsie… My love…", he was filling the room with his cries of pleasure as he was nearing his climax.

They found their release together filling the whole house with the cries of their names. They just stood there joined like one kissing each other as they didn't want to move off each other yet. Only after he was feeling that he couldn't stand anymore in that position he lied next to her drawing her in his arms and covering them both with a blanket. "I love you, Mrs. Carson.", he kissed her special spot just behind her right ear.

"I love you, Mr. Carson.", she kissed him softly on the lips as her hand moved to rest on top of his on her stomach. Soon they would feel their baby moving inside her and smile. They drifted off to sleep with wide smiles on their faces and dreaming of their life together with their family.

**/-00-/**

He couldn't sit down in a chair waiting and kept pacing back and forth in the room. He was getting very nervous and worried about his wife right now. He was feeling that he would break down or break something if he would just sit down and wait. Although, he hadn't understood that he was also making nervous the others that were in the room waiting. "Charles, will you please sit down? You are making me dizzy and more nervous than I am already.", Beryl finally told him as she was holding little Joe in her arms trying to distract him

"I'm sorry, Beryl but I can't. I feel that I will break something if I just sit down and wait.", he told her as he continued pacing back and forth.

"Yes, I know but you won't manage something being like this.", she was also very worried about her sister but she tried to stay strong because of the children.

"She has her heart Beryl since she was born. She almost died when she gave birth to Joe and Annabeth. Now she is giving birth to our twins once more and she might die.", he was trying to stay strong because their children were in the same room and he didn't want to panic them.

Beryl, Harold and Daisy were trying to distract the children from worrying about their father and mother while Charles kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room. They were all worried about Elsie since they learnt that she was expecting twins once more. She was two years older than the last time and they knew that this wasn't helping at the problems she already had with her heart. He was afraid of losing her now after being married for only five months.

He stopped at his tracks when he saw Isobel coming towards them. He was trying to understand if everything was alright by the look on her face but he was too nervous and worried to understand faces right now. Isobel entered the waiting room and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Everything is fine. Elsie and the babies are perfectly fine.", she informed them and smiled upon seeing her friend sighing in relief. "There is something that I have to tell you, Charles.", she hated so spoil all the happiness but she had to tell him the truth. "After giving birth to the second baby she lost consciousness and we had to put her in surgery. She had an internal bleeding and we had to remove the uterus. She is going to be fine but she can't have children anymore.", she noticed how sad he was but also he looked a little relieved.

"She is going to be very sad upon hearing this but after this pregnancy we weren't planning on having another child because of her heart problems. I didn't want to risk losing her and we will be fine with five children.", he started laughing and everyone joined him. They had discussed this matter after finding that they were going to have twins. They would stop here and not have another child. They both knew the risks of another pregnancy and they didn't want that. She was going to be sad about that but it would be a relief as they wouldn't have to use protection every time they would make love in the future.

An hour later Isobel let them to see Elsie. Charles was sitting on the bed next to his wife while the children were sitting at the end of the bed happy to see their mother again. Isobel brought them the babies and laughed when she saw the children looking at the babies with interest. "So, have you found names for the babies?", she asked them as she stayed in the room with them for a while.

Charles and Elsie looked each other with wide smiled and then looked at their family and friends. "Yes. As we have a boy and a girl we decide to name our son Edward and our daughter Charlotte.", they laughed when Elisabeth agreed with the names for her little sister and brother.

**/-00-/**

It was the third birthday of Edward and Charlotte. Elsie and Charles had organized a party to celebrate their children's birthday. They had invited friends with children so their children could play. The adults had enjoyed playing with the children, talking with each other and having fun.

It was already late when Elsie and Charles put their five children into their beds to sleep. They had been so exhausted that they had drifted off to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. The three girls were sleeping in one bedroom that was decorated with colours and everything the girls wanted while the two boys were sleeping in another bedroom that was decorated with colours and everything the boys wanted. They just stood outside the two bedrooms watching them sleeping so peacefully. They had a wonderful family together.

Once they were in their bedroom with the door closed Charles made sure to show his wife how much he loved her until the wee hours of the morning. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms with wide smiles on their faces and dreaming about their family.

**THE END!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and your support through this story! Would you like to read the first chapter of my new story tonight or tomorrow? I'm waiting for your opinion. THANK YOU!**


End file.
